1. Field
Embodiments relate to a terminal of a rechargeable battery and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Generally, rechargeable batteries are capable of being charged and discharged unlike primary batteries that are not capable of being recharged. In the case of a low capacity battery in which one battery cell is packaged into a pack shape, the low capacity battery may be used as a power source for various portable small electronic devices such as mobile phones, camcorders, etc. In case of a high capacity battery in which several tens of battery cells are connected in serial or in parallel, the high capacity battery may be used as a power source for driving motors such as electric scooters, hybrid electric vehicles, electric vehicles, etc.
A rechargeable battery may be manufactured in various shapes such as a cylindrical shape and a prismatic shape. A rechargeable battery typically includes an electrode assembly including a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator between the positive and negative electrode plates, a case in which the electrode assembly together with electrolyte is housed, and a cap plate mounted on the case. Here, a positive terminal and a negative terminal are connected to the electrode assembly. Also, the positive and negative terminals are exposed and protrude to the outside through the cap plate.